


And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by SakuraKage



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Napping, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKage/pseuds/SakuraKage
Summary: He didn’t mean to fall asleep. He wasn’t even sure how it had happened; he didn’t remember anything past that darned Sand kunoichi basically forcing him to take a break and picnic with her.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752775
Kudos: 13





	And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little blurb that popped into my head when I was scrolling ShikaTema fanart late on night. I was just in the mood for some ShikaTema falling in love.
> 
> This ficlet is meant to take place before either of them have really acknowledged their feelings or their chemistry. It’s just a bit of a … budding relationship. I envisioned this taking place in Konoha during one of Temari’s ambassadorial trips.
> 
> Now keep in mind that this one-shot is from Shikamaru’s point of view. Temari may seem harsh, but just keep things in perspective.
> 
> Credit where credit is due. I imported the image that inspired this fic below, but I don't know who drew it. It's amazing, though!

Shikamaru hadn't meant to fall asleep. He wasn’t even sure how it had happened; he didn’t remember anything past that darned Sand kunoichi basically forcing him to take a break and picnic with her.

Far be it from him to refuse an excuse to watch the clouds; it had been far too long as it is. He remembered fondly the days before Jonin when he could sneak off and cloud-watch every day, sometimes more than once.

But the village needed him now more than ever.

“The village needs you alive and working; not overworked and dead." Temari's words echoed in his head - cold logic thinly veiling the caring heart she showed to very few people.

What he couldn’t understand was how he was stuck in the position he was in. How had he even managed to fall asleep in her domineering presence? And it was just his luck to be in the worst position imaginable. _Well, not really, the **worst** position. In fact, most of his friends, being the adolescent boys they were, would consider it a great position, but it was certainly the most likely to get him beat over the head with her fan_. She didn’t seem to mind it, though. She sat peacefully reading a scroll, with his head nestled comfortably in her lap, as though it were a normal occurrence. He hadn’t stirred since waking, so she probably didn’t even suspect that he was aware of the position they were in.

"About time, sleepyhead.” Her abrasive voice jarred his thoughts. He jolted, destroying any chance he had of fooling her into thinking he was still asleep.

“Thank you for the food,” he carefully avoided any mention of the nap, hoping to instead pacify her by reminding her of the nice meal they had shared.

“You needed it,” Temari looked him over quickly, a strange look in her eyes. “Gotta get some meat on those bones, or how are you gonna mould enough chakra for that big head of yours?”

“Tch, _mendokuse.”_ As inconspicuously as possible, he attempted to roll off her lap onto the much more neutral ground. His upper half finally made it to solid ground, and he settled against the grass, though he was too worried for his life to fall back asleep. However, he attempted to feign it; he thought he was safe when she spoke up.

“Alright, I’ve spent enough time babysitting you. I’ve got things to do.” She sighed as she stood, dusting herself off. 

He resisted the urge to open his eyes and watch her leave. "Sorry to inconvenience you,“ he replied evenly, eyes still closed. "Though I appreciated the company.”

He heard her collect her things and get up. She took four steps _(why was he counting her steps?)_ before she turned around and called out, “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“You need to make sure you take care of yourself,” She repeated her earlier sentiments. _Why is she-_ he wondered.

“I’ll meet you back here at noon tomorrow to make sure you’re eating.” And with that, she finally left. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel relief that she had left. _Maybe troublesome isn’t the right word,_ he thought. _Maybe a better word is… exciting_

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end… Or maybe just the beginning O.o
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://cherryblossomshadow.tumblr.com)!


End file.
